plantswithangrybirdsandcrazyplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 2!
World War 2! is the seventh and latest episode of Crazy Plants. It came out on 16 July 2012. Plot NARRATOR: At the Zen Garden it was peaceful for once... PLANTERN: My video game is awesome! I AM RICH! CHERRY 1: This isn't peaceful at all! NARRATOR: My bad! SUNFLOWER: Peashooter! We are having World War 2 against the zombies! PEASHOOTER: World War 2 was ages ago! SUNFLOWER: The human one but this is the zombie one! Peashooting plants and Torchwood have to come on this one! TWIN SUNFLOWER: Can we come? SUNFLOWER: No! Gatling Pea is the only upgrade coming! Tall-nut! You have to come! TALL-NUT: Fine! REPEATER: We are going to be like POW POW POW and the zombies will cry for their mummies! SNOW PEA: I wanna watch Thomas the Tank Engine! REPEATER: God damn it! That show is lame! SNOW PEA: No one calls Thomas lame! SUNFLOWER: The show is lame and I will let you watch if you kill the zombies! SNOW PEA: *makes siren sound* What?! I am taking a gun! SUNFLOWER: *facepalms* Your mouth is your gun! It shoots out frozen peas! SNOW PEA: Oh gross! SUNFLOWER: You always shot from your mouth! What is wrong with you? GATLING PEA: Lets fight! PEASHOOTER: Wait! The zombies aren't here yet! REPEATER: Tell them to get here! SUNFLOWER: Soldiers have patience! We must wait for the enemy! TORCHWOOD: *reads newpaper* Holy crap! Evil pyshco murderer on the loose! REPEATER: A murderer must be murdered! Torchwood! You and me search for him and we can kill him! TORCHWOOD: *grins evilly* Yes! Do you have a knife? REPEATER: No! TORCHWOOD: Oh man! We have to go to the shops and buy one! SUNFLOWER: Where are you two going? TORCHWOOD: Murderer on the loose! REPEATER: Murderer worse than Zombies! SUNFLOWER: Kill him! Do whatever you want? OK! Pea! Have we got the layout set? PEASHOOTER: Yes! You need to be planted first and then 4 more of you and.... NARRATOR: *3 hours later* PEAHOOTER: And the Gatling Peas and Snow Peas kill the zombies and we win! Ha ha! Done! SUNFLOWER: Good setup! Nw we have to-*hears zombies yell Brainz* Oh (bleep)! They are here! ZOMBIES: BRAIINNNNNNZZZZ!! SUNFLOWER: I will kill you! GATLING PEA: You?! HA HA! You can't attack! SUNFLOWER: I am the leader of this war and Pea and i setup the layout so yes I would have killed them! BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE: You have still graffitied my bucket! SUNFLOWER: And why would I care about that? OK! START! *gets in her position* PEASHOOTER: OK! I am here! Now to get my four clones! NARRATOR: Meanwhile... REPEATER: Torchwood! Torchwood! I have the knife! *holds up the knife* TORCHWOOD: Good! Now lets go murderer hunting! REPEATER: Look! An Apple-pult! *sees Apple-pult getting murdered* There he is! TORCHWOOD: Lets kill him! *walks with Repeater to murderer* MURDERER: *off-screen* What are you doing? *gets killed by Torchwood and Repeater off-screen* AHHHHHH!!! SUNFLOWER: Come on Gatling! You ca do it! GATLING PEA: I am tired! *kills Garganutar anyway with Snow Pea* SUNFLOWER: WE WON! YES! YES! YEEEEESSSSS!!! PEASHOOTER: Errr..since you win you have to give Zomboss a check of 100 000 000 dollars! SUNFLOWER: Fu-*ends* The End. Category:Crazy Plants Episodes